Naoki Matsuda
Naoki Matsuda is a main Cure in Athletic Pretty Cure. His alter ego is Cure Tennis. Appearance He has short dirty blond hair and gray eyes wearing glasses. His usual outfit is a black T-shirt, a purple blazer, blue jeans, and brown Doc Martens. His school uniform for Skyrise Academy is a sky blue blazer, a white dress shirt, a blue tie, blue pants, and black shoes. During P.E., he wears a white T-shirt, blue shorts, socks and sneakers. For swim class, he wears a Type I girls' swimsuit--a blue one-piece competition swimsuit with princess seams and white lining along the upper edge and a blue flared and ruffled two-layer skirt. For his ballet lessons, he wears a purple camisole leotard, a purple wrap skirt, pink tights, and pink pointe shoes; when practicing at home, he wears his school swimsuit, with blue tulle arm sleeves, a short purple poofy tutu skirt in place of the optional skirt, pink tights, and pink pointe shoes. For tennis, he wears an open white tennis cap, a sky blue polo shirt, a blue flared and pleated skirt, white crew socks, and sneakers; when practicing at home, he wears a white skirted tank leotard, white crew socks, and sneakers. For formal occasions, he wears a purple ballgown with off-the-shoulder sleeves, princess seams, and a wide floor-length tulle skirt with silver glitter on the upper layer, a silver tiara decorated with amethyst gemstones, white elbow-length gloves, white tights, and purple heeled slippers. For the cosplay festival, he cosplays as Sailor Uranus from Sailor Moon; his costume is a midnight blue and white skirted leotard with a midnight blue sailor collar, a yellow chest bow fastened with a midnight blue brooch, a gold tiara with a blue turquoise gemstone, short white gloves with midnight blue trim on the outside, flesh-colored tights, and short midnight blue heeled boots. For Halloween, he dresses up as Umi Ryuuzaki from Magic Knight Rayearth; his costume is a dark blue blazer, a white dress shirt, a red tie, an aquamarine skirt, black tights, and blue boots. For the school festival, he dresses up as a bunny girl for his class's cafe; his costume is a purple strapless leotard with princess seams and a white cottontail, purple nekomimi-style bunny ears, a white dress collar with a black bowtie, white dress cuffs, pink tights, and purple heeled slippers with matching satin ribbons tied pointe-style around his ankles. For his date with Haru, he wears a black leather jacket, a purple knee-length camisole dress with white petticoats, white tights, and short black boots. For the Okamoto Ballet Company's production of Swan Lake, he dances as one of the cygnets; his costume is a white tiara resembling a swan, a white strapless tutu with feather decorations, pink tights, and pink pointe shoes. For its production of The Nutcracker, he dances as Marie; his regular costume is a white dress with lace trim, a fancy pattern with black lines and miniature light blue and orange sections, short poofy sleeves, a mostly light blue knee-length skirt, a blue satin sash around his waist, and petticoats; a blue satin bow in his hair, pink tights, and pink pointe shoes, and his costume for the final pas de deux and finale is a white tutu with red and gold trim, a red satin sash around his waist, and sheer off-the-shoulder sleeves; a silver tiara, pink tights, and pink pointe shoes. As Cure Tennis, his hair becomes longer tied in a bun and his eyes turn purple, and he wears a purple and lilac polo-like shirt with lilac short sleeves with a chest bow with a purple compact in the middle, a lilac and purple tennis skirt with shorts underneath, purple short gloves, white tights, and purple tennis shoes. Personality Background Childhood Becoming Cure Tennis Etymology Trivia * When dressed as a girl, Naoki's appearance becomes slightly more feminine than normal, but eyelashes don't appear. This gets brought up at least once in-universe, where he offhandedly mentions achieving this slightly feminine look with a bit of smoke and mirrors, so to speak. These feminine proportions, oddly enough, don't carry over to his Cure form.